L'amour naissant de la haine
by MissMangaLove
Summary: Pendant que Ed va à Resembool pour faire réparer son automail, Envy est envoyé en mission par le Père pour le surveiller, c'est alors qu'il découvre certains sentiments du jeune alchimiste a son égard
1. Chap 1 : Doutes et révélation

Récemment devenue une fan de FMA je vais faire une petite fanfic yaoi

L'histoire se passe dans l'univers du manga.

Ne m'en voulez pas pour la longueur des POV mais j'ai plus d'imagination pour Envy que pour Edward.

**Couple :** Ed x Envy

**Rated :** M ou T c'est a voir

_**Disclaimer**_** :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa

**Chapitre 1 : Doutes et révélation**

**POV Edward**

"-QUOI ? EDWARD ELRIC ! Espèce d'incapable ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas prendre soin de tes affaires c'est la 3e fois en un mois que tu me demande de venir à Central pour te réparer ton automail !

- (_Mille pétards, je savais qu'elle serait furieuse, heureusement, c'est impossible pour elle de me lancer sa clé par téléphone_) Désolé Winry mais tu sais je suis un alchimiste d'état et...

- J'en ai rien à foutre tu m'entends ! En plus c'est toujours à moi de venir te voir pour te réparer ! Et bien pour la peine je ne vais PAS venir !

- Quoi ? Tu peux pas m'faire ça Winry !

- Bien sûr que si mon petit Ed.

- J'SUIS PAS PETIT !

- D'accord, d'accord. Bon allez sérieusement tu pourrais venir plus souvent tu manque à mamie Pinako.

- Bon d'accord, je prends le premier train pour Resembool mais t'as intérêt à venir la prochaine fois ! Allez salut."

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, je lance un regard désespéré à Al. Voilà quatre ans que je suis alchimiste d'état et nous essayons de trouver la pierre philosophale malgré l'incident du labo n°5 l'année dernière. Et comme vous l'avez compris, j'ai encore réduit en miettes mon automail et celui de ma jambe fonctionne encore, mais il est dans un sale état et tout ça à cause de ce connard d'Envy, oh que je le hais, il avait osé prendre la forme de maman pour me narguer et admirer ma faiblesse, j'ai craqué, on s'est battu, j'ai cassé mon bras et lui n'a pas eut une seule égratignure, donc oui, en gros j'ai fais tout ça pour rien. Rhhaa ! Que je le hais...

"- Grand frère ?

- Mmh... Hein ? Quoi Alphonse ?

- Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais aller à Resembool ?

- Je sais pas, il y a trop de souvenirs là-bas.

- Peut-être, mais c'est un coin paumé, on y sera en sécurité, je te rappel que tu a cassé ton bras parce que tu t'es battu contre un homonculus !

- Et alors, c'est pas la première fois.

- Oui, sauf qu'Envy nous a retrouvés beaucoup trop facilement, ils doivent nous surveiller ! Et dans un endroit comme nôtre village natale, on ne risque rien !

- T'as raison. Bon allez, on décolle."

**POV Envy**

« -Envy, je croyais t'avoir dit de laisser le Fullmetal et son frère tranquilles ! Je te rappelle qu'on a besoin d'eux pour créer la pierre philosophale.

- Désolé Lust mais tu sais, quand je vois la stupidité des humains, je ne peux pas résister et quand j'ai vu la tête qu'a fait Fullmetal minus quand j'ai pris l'apparence de sa mère, cette tristesse sur son visage d'ange, il était tellement désemparé hahaha ! C'était grisant !

- Mon pauvre Envy, tu es presque aussi incontrôlable que Gluttony. »

Je lui lançais alors mon plus beau sourire de dément, trop content de ma victoire contre le petit Fullmetal. Cet idiot avait perdu tout ses moyens quand il m'avait vu sous la forme de sa mère, les humains sont tellement stupides, eux et leurs sentiments inutiles. Nous les homonculus, nous n'avons aucun sentiment et tant mieux. Au moins, on ne perd pas notre temps avec ces choses sans importance.

« - À quoi penses-tu Envy ?

- Salut Pride, alors, mon grand frère aurait-il quelque chose à dire ?

- Je suis sûr que tu penses au petit alchimiste que Père à choisi comme sacrifice humain.

- Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre que de penser à un petit minable dans son genre ?

- Quand tu t'énerve comme ça, c'est que j'ai raison, donc tu penses à lui. De toute façon, tu penses toujours à lui.

- C'est pas vrai, je pense à tuer des humain et à torturer des humain et encore à tuer des humains.

- Arrête de mentir, j'te connais par cœur, depuis qu'on connait ce gamin, tu n'es plus le même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je n'ai pas changé d'un poil.

- À l'extérieur non, enfin, sauf quand tu change de forme, mais le Envy que je connais à l'intérieur, lui, il a beaucoup changé.

- Arrête de te moquer de lui mon fils, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas aussi humain que Wrath, tu ne peux pas dire de telles choses en étant sincère.

- Oui, excuses-moi papa, mais en bon frère ainé, j'aime bien martyriser mes cadets. »

_Je déteste quand il se moque de moi comme ça, si seulement je pouvais retirer ce petit sourire supérieur de sa face de rat. Rhhaa ! Je le déteste, je le déteste encore plus que le Fullmetal minus. Non mais à quoi je pense moi ? NON ! Je déteste mon frère et je hais l'autre alchimiste de pacotille._

« - Wrath m'a dit que les frères Elric sont partis pour Resembool, il faudrait que l'un de vous aille là-bas pour voir ce qu'ils vont y faire. Voyons, pourquoi pas toi _**Envy **_? »

Je déglutis, je savais que lorsqu'il prenait ce ton, ce n'était pas le moment de discuter

« - Oui Père.

- Bien, reste discret, ne te fais pas remarquer et reste 24h/24 à leurs côtés. Ah et j'oubliais, ne les agresse pas sauf s'ils le cherchent.»

Je partais alors pour la gare de Central, déguisé en vieil homme petit et barbu. Trop pressé de monter dans un wagon, je ne remarquais pas l'adolescent blond et l'armure qui montaient aussi dans le train. Je m'asseyais tranquillement sur un siège et là, je l'ai vu sur l'autre rangée, Fullmetal, en personne, et il a fallu qu'on soit dans le même compartiment. Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas le droit de toucher un seul cheveux de sa petite tête.

Je devais le surveiller mais un vieil homme, ce n'était pas très discret pour observer quelqu'un pendant huit heures de train. Je me dirigeais alors vers les toilettes pour prendre la forme d'une jeune femme rousse, de petite taille aux cheveux courts vêtue d'une robe bleue simple. Je retournais à ma place et commença à écouter discrètement la conversation des deux frères :

« - J'espère que Winry sera contente de nous voir, ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas retourné là-bas, et surtout, j'aimerai aller sur la tombe de maman.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que la dernière fois j'y suis allé seul. Mais je te préviens, on ne restera pas longtemps, je compte bien repartir dès que je serais d'attaque.

- Tu sais grand-frère, je me demande si on ne devrait pas abandonner l'idée de retrouver nos corps, à chaque fois, tu risques ta vie et tu as faillis y passer à plusieurs reprises.

- Al, je t'ai fais la promesse de récupérer ton corps, et je la tiendrais, quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais n'importe quoi pour récupérer ton corps. »

Leur discussion avait prit fin et maintenant, chacun regardait le paysage défiler. Edward avait un regard songeur et tourna soudain son regard vers moi, les yeux perçants. _Mince repéré, hé, mais il ne sait pas que c'est moi, profitons de cet avantage._ Je lui lançais alors un petit sourire timide pour ne pas me faire repérer. Il me sourit à son tour et regarda de nouveau le paysage défiler derrière les vitres. Je continuais de le regarder et au fil des secondes, mon observation se transformait en contemplation. Ce garçon était quand même petit pour son âge, enfin, en tant qu'humain parce que Pride, malgré ses 300 ans et quelques, n'a jamais dépassé un mètre vingt. Son corps était plutôt fin et pâle, et ses automails lui donnaient un style assez cool. Ses cheveux, longs et blonds, avaient l'air doux et soyeux. Mon regard descendit alors sur son visage, comme je l'avais dit à Lust, c'était un visage d'ange, si doux et innocent. Je plongeais alors dans ses yeux dorés, ces yeux ou l'on pouvait voir brûler la détermination qu'il avait depuis que lui et son frère avaient tenté la transmutation humaine malgré toutes ces les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues. Ces yeux qui se fermèrent doucement de fatigue. Et c'est à ce moment que je repris mes esprits. _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Pourquoi je le dévorais du regard comme ça ? Mon pauvre Envy, mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête ? Tu déteste ce mec, comment peux-tu le regarder amoureusement comme ça ? QUOI ? Je viens de dire __**AMOUREUSEMENT**_ _?_ _Ce n'est pas possible, je suis un homonculus, je ne peux pas avoir de sentiments ! C'est mon imagination, oui, c'est ça, c'est mon imagination._ _Bon maintenant_ _qu'il s'est endormit, je vais pouvoir réfléchir un peu. Père m'a dit de le surveiller mais comment ? Je suis sûr qu'arrivé à Resembool, il va aller voir sa petite mécanicienne et qu… Mais oui ! C'est ça, je vais descendre à l'avant-dernière gare, je kidnapperais sa petite mécano chérie et je prendrais son apparence, il n'y verra que du feu. Bon c'est pas le moment de faire un somme comme l'autre imbécile, sinon je risque de louper mon arrêt._

**POV Edward (rêve)**

Une silhouette s'approche de moi, plutôt fine, assez grande, avec de très longs cheveux, elle s'approche plus près, encore plus près.

« - Mais qui…qui es-tu ?

- Ça, il n'y a que toi qui peux le savoir.

- N'existes-tu que dans mes rêves ?

- Un rêve retranscrit la réalité comme tu le désirerais. À qui pourrais-tu rêver ? »

_À maman ? Non, cette voix n'est pas la sienne. Alphonse ? Non plus, ses cheveux sont courts. Mais qui alors ? Pourtant…cette silhouette me semble familière. Voyons, quelqu'un de mon entourage qui aurait un corps fin, serait de grande taille, avec des cheveux longs, qui serait assez important pour moi pour que je rêve d'elle, voyons voir, que je réfléchisse…Non. Non ! Pas lui ! C'est ridicule !_

« - Est-ce que tu serais…

- La personne qui prend plaisir à te fait du mal, que tu hais ?

- E…Envy ?

- Saches que tu l'aime au fond de toi.»

Et il m'embrassa avec amour.

**POV Edward**

« - ..an...ère..ou...! Grand frè...lèv...oi! Grand frère réveilles-toi, allez debout !

- Hein ? Oh Alphonse c'est toi ? On est où ? Ah oui, j'me rappelle, on a pris le train pour Resembool. Je me suis endormi ?

- Juste un peu, pendant tout le voyage en fait, mais bon maintenant c'est pas le sujet, on est arrivé. »

Alors que je regardais par la fenêtre encore un peut endormi, j'apercevais Winry accompagnée de Den. Je descendais avec Al qui était obligé de passer la porte de côté avec son gros corps de métal.

Nôtre amie d'enfance nous lança un grand sourire, heureuse de ne pas nous voir dans une chambre d'hôpital ou dans un bureau militaire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa maison sans échanger un seul mot, inutile de parler alors qu'un simple regard de ma part lui avait déjà tout dit.

**POV Envy**

_J'arrive pas à y croire, ils n'ont rien remarqué, même la petite mécanicienne n'y a vu que du feu. Pour une fois qu'un de mes plans de déguisement marche avec le Fullmetal nabot. Enfin, marche à peu près, à vrai dire, je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas réparer des automails et que les révisions du Fullmetal sont indispensables puisque Père veut que les sacrifices soient au meilleur de leur forme. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs mais bon, c'est un ordre de Père alors… Bref, j'ai donc pris la forme du chien parce que je me suis rendu compte que même si j'avais pris la forme de la petite Rockbell, son chien s'en serait rendu compte. En effet, si je change de forme, je ne change pas d'odeur pour autant. J'ai donc enfermé le clebs dans une grange abandonnée avec de l'eau et de la nourriture, si je déteste les humains ce n'est pas pour cela que j'aime pas les animaux. Bon, au moins sous cette forme, je pourrais être au côté de ces deux nigauds tout le temps que je veux sans avoir besoin d'arguments. Ça a du bon de se changer en animal. Enfin, en temps normal parce que ce chien porte un automail et mon dieu je n'aurais jamais cru que marcher avec ça puisse être aussi chiant. Ah ! On arrive à leur maison. Tient ? Y a une vieille peau qui parle à Fullmetal._

« - Dit voir Ed, on dirait que t'as pris quelques centimètres !

- C'EST TOI QUI DIS ÇA PETITE VIEILLE DE …quoi ? T'as enfin admis que j'ai grandis ?

- Mon pauvre petit Edward, toujours aussi impulsif.

-Winry, j'suispaspetit.

- Bon, alors je suis juste plus grande que toi.

- Oh puis tu m'énerve, bon qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- De la soupe, il parait que ca fait grandir.

- Grrrr, Al retiens-moi ou je fais un malheur. »

_Ah ah ah ! Ils sont trop drôles, bon en attendant, j'ai un peu faim moi, j'ai vu qu'ils remplissent les gamelles des restes de leurs repas, ça tombe bien, j'adore la soupe._

**POV Edward**

« - Ed, il faut boire ton lait !

- J'en veux pas, j'aime pas ça. _Aaahhh, elle me soûle avec son lait celle-là !_

- Tu es incorrigible Ed, bon sinon, je voulais te parler de tes automails.

- Euh ouais, désolé de l'avoir encore cassé.

- Ah ! Ne me parle pas de ça, pitié !

- Ben si c'est pas pour ça, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Tes révisions prendront plus de temps que d'habitude, cette fois, il va nous falloir deux semaines.

- Quoi ? Mais…pourquoi ?

- On est en rupture de stock et je suis très fatiguée en ce moment, je passe mes nuits à m'inquiéter pour vous deux, je suis désolée mais je ne me sens pas capable de faire de nouvelles nuits blanches.

- C'est pas grave Win'. Prends soin de toi et arrête un peu de t'occuper de nôtre sort.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas Ed ?

- Mais non, ça va, pour une fois, je ne suis pas trop pressé. Bon, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Ah au fait, attends, je trouve Den bizarre en ce moment, il a l'air d'avoir besoin de compagnie, ça ne m'étonnerais guère qu'il vienne vous voir pendant la nuit.

- Ok, bon allez, à demain. »

Je me demande si Den n'avait pas compris ce que m'avait dit Winry car il me suivit aussitôt jusque dans ma chambre. Cela faisait un bail qu'Alphonse ne passait presque plus la nuit avec moi, donc il essayait de se trouver des occupations, heureusement que mamie Pinako a pas mal de bouquins qu'il aime assez lire, sinon il s'ennuierait à mort. J'allais donc m'assoir sur mon lit et regarda Den. Winry avait raison, il y avait quelque chose de changé chez lui, on aurait dit qu'il…je sais pas. _Oh puis après tout, j'avais peut-être juste jamais remarqué, et puis, j'ai besoin de parler ce soir, de tous mes tracas, j'adore Den, s'il y a quelqu'un à qui je pourrais confier mes secrets en étant sûr qu'il ne les répète à personne, c'est bien lui._

« Tu sais Den, tu n'imagine pas tous les problèmes que j'ai en ce moment, je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai promis à Al de récupérer son corps mais sans la pierre philosophale, c'est impossible, je sais ce que tu pense, je devrais tout simplement trouver la pierre, mais elle est fabriquée avec des vies humaines, et on s'est juré de ne pas utiliser des humains pour nôtre cause. Et on a encore les homonculus qui nous courent après, je ne l'avouerais jamais devant eux, mais quand je les affronte, je suis toujours mort de trouille, surtout quand je me bats contre Envy, ils sont immortels et pourraient me tuer en un clin d'œil alors que moi… »

Et là, j'éclatais en sanglots, je n'étais qu'un minable, un incapable qui ne pouvait même pas faire part de ses problèmes à ses amis ou même à son frère. C'est alors que Den monta à côté de moi et me regarda avec un regard…ému ?

Je m'allongeai et le pris dans mes bras, le caressait et quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormis.

**POV Envy**

Je suivis le petit Fullmetal jusqu'à sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit et je m'assis à mon tour en face de lui. Il me regardait d'un air songeur. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru avoir été repéré, mais il commença à me parler. Il me parla de la promesse qu'il avait faite à son frère, de leur refus d'utiliser la pierre philosophale, et enfin de nous, les homonculus, et là, j'entendis la chose que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de sa bouche. Il avait peur, peur de nous, de moi. Et il éclata en sanglots, le Fullmetal alchimiste pleurait. Je ne pouvais plus résister, il m'attristait, c'est le seul humain qui peut me faire cet effet. Je montais alors sur son lit, il s'allongea, me pris dans ses bras et me caressa doucement, si j'avais été sous ma forme humaine, c'est moi qui l'aurait pris dans mes bras et qui lui aurait fait des caresses apaisantes. _Mon pauvre Envy, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe, pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? _

Après que le Fullmetal se soit endormi, j'allais m'endormis à mon tour, mais je sentis une présence que je connaissais très bien.

« - Pride, montre toi, je sais que c'est toi !

- Alors, mon petit frère aurait de l'affection pour un sacrifice humain ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est moi que Père a choisi pour les surveiller.

- Et bien, il m'a choisi pour surveiller le surveillant.

- Bon, es-tu satisfait de mon travail ? Je les surveille bien, non ?

- Pour l'instant, tu n'en « surveille » qu'un seul.

- Oh, lâches-moi ! Si t'es si malin, t'as qu'à surveiller l'autre !

- Mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire, petit frère, il faut te débrouiller tout seul, comme un grand. En tout cas, cette mission t'es bénéfique, tu n'as plus besoin de penser à lui maintenant que tu va le suivre comme son ombre. Bon, j'y vais, passez une bonne nuit les amoureux. »

Et il repartit avec son petit sourire supérieur. Sa dernière phrase m'avait énervé. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ? C'est pas parce que je suis allongé à côté d'un humain sans avoir de grimace dégoûtée ou autre que j'ai de l'affection pour ce garçon à la beauté incomparable, si fragile et sens... AH ! MAIS NON ! Je recommence ! Bon, et puis, même si c'était vrai, lui n'aurait jamais d'affection pour moi ! Il me hait._

« Envy. »

…_.  
><em>« Envy »

_Non, c'est impossible, c'est mon imagination._

« Envy ! Pourquoi aimes-tu me faire du mal ? »

Je me retournais en m'attendant à le voir éveillé, mais non, il s'agitait en sanglotant dans son sommeil, en répétant toujours cette question. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pris ma forme humaine et l'entoura de mes bras pour lui murmurer des mots réconfortants.

« -Chut, du calme, du calme petit alchimiste, je n'aime pas te faire du mal, j'aime faire du mal aux humains mais pas à toi, du calme, du calme.

- Je ne suis pas petit, dit Edward d'une voix faible. »

_Merde, il s'est réveillé._


	2. Chap 2 : Soupçons et punission

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Rubus Idaeus : Merci pour ta review, c'est la première fic que j'écris et je n'étais pas très satisfaite du résultat mais après avoir vu ta review j'ai été motivée pour continuer de l'écrire.**

**Chapitre 2 : Soupçons et punission **

**POV Edward/Envy**

Quelqu'un me serrait dans ses bras et me parlait doucement, j'ouvris lentement les yeux pour voir que j'étais contre le torse d'un homme. _Qui ?_ Je n'entendis pas tout ce qu'il me disait mais je compris au moins un mot, même s'il était à peine soufflé, le mot « petit » ne m'échappait jamais. Je dis alors doucement :

« Je ne suis pas petit. »

Le corps contre le mien se tendit légèrement.

_Merde, il s'est réveillé ! S'il s'aperçoit que c'est moi, je suis foutu ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ! Je pourrais me retransformé, mais il saurait tout de suite que c'est moi. Heureusement qu'on est dans l'obscurité, il ne pourra pas voir mon visage et en plus, il est contre mon torse. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con moi aussi ! Pourquoi je le tiens dans mes bras d'abord ? Mais quel con, mais quel con ! _

_Après m'être baffé intérieurement à plusieurs reprises, je m'aperçus que la main d'Edward bougeait de manière chelou._

Merde, qui c'est ce mec dans mon lit ? Je rêve ! D'où est-ce que les gens viennent dans le lit des autres comme ça ? En plus je suis sans défense sans mes automails ! Quoique… Seigneur faites que je l'ai toujours…

Je glissais ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon et sentit un bout de tissu. Super je l'ai !

**[****Flash-Back]**

Alors que nous nous précipitions vers la gare, je rentrais de plein fouet dans un soldat, je me relevais pour m'excuser avant de voir la tronche de celui que j'avais percuté. _Eh merde, toujours là quand il faut pas celui-là._

« - Alors Fullmetal, on est pressé ? Faut faire attention quand tu cours comme ça, tu es si petit que tu pourrais facilement te faire écraser.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Colonel, dis-je en serrant les dents. _Enfoiré de Mustang, il va me faire rater mon train s'il continue de m'envoyer des politesses comme ça._

- Puis-je savoir où vous allez tous les deux ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous êtes pas ma nounou à ce que je sache !

- Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je tenais à te donner ceci.

- Un mouchoir ? C'est très drôle mais je ne suis pas malade.

- Regarde le motif brodé dessus. C'est un cercle de transmutation, vu que tu as cassé ton automail, tu ne peux plus joindre les mains mais tu peux toujours faire de l'alchimie avec ton bras gauche en touchant ce cercle, comme ça, en cas de danger, tu aura de quoi surveiller tes arrière. »

**[****Fin du Flash-Back]**

Je me saisi lentement du bout de tissu, le mis à plat sur le matelas dans le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre le corps de l'inconnu et le mien, et d'un seul coup, je posais ma main sur le cercle de transmutation, créant une corde à partir du matelas et de la couverture qui ligota l'étranger.

_Je n'eu pas une seule seconde pour réagir, il y avait un instant je tenais le nabot dans mes bras, et maintenant j'étais ligoté par une corde qu'il avait créé par alchimie. J'étais pris au piège, mais l'obscurité régnait toujours dans la pièce. Ni une, ni deux, je me retransformais aussitôt en chien et commença à gémir lamentablement._

Peu après avoir ligoté l'intrus, j'allumais la lumière et pour voir Den saucissonné dans ma corde, en train de gémir. Je la lui enlevais alors en me demandant si j'étais devenu fou pour imaginer qu'un mec que je ne connaissais pas me tenait dans ses bras, ici, dans mon lit. Je ne pouvais pas avoir imaginé ça, la sensation d'un corps humain contre le mien était bien trop réel. Je regardais dans le vide en réfléchissant. Soudain je sentis un poids sur mes jambes. Je baissais les yeux et vis Den, la tête posée sur mes genoux, me regardant tristement.

« (soupir) Je suis désolé Den, j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un et… »

_Fullmetal regardait fixement le mur, je m'approchais alors doucement de lui et posais ma tête sur ses genoux, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, il soupira et il commença à dire :_

« Je suis désolé Den, j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un et … »

_AH NON ! Hors de question de l'entendre s'excuser alors que tout ce remue-ménage était de ma faute ! Sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser un seul geste, je me dressais sur mes pattes arrières, mis mes pattes de devant sur ses jambes et lui lécha la joue. Personne ne peut savoir à quel point j'aurais voulu être sous ma forme humaine à cet instant. _

Den m'avait léché la joue, bien que ce soit un chien, j'avais l'impression que son geste était un genre de message qui voudrait dire « ce n'est pas grave.»Je le regardais tendrement avec un sourire d'excuse peint sur mes lèvres. Je baillais largement, me rappelant qu'on était encore en pleine nuit, je regardais la vieille pendule accrochée au mur, mais malheureusement, celle-ci était arrêtée depuis des années. Je mis ma main dans la poche ou se trouvait ma montre d'alchimiste mais…

_Il ouvrit de grands yeux, effrayé et surpris, enfin, il avait remarqué que sa précieuse montre avait disparue, je l'avais moi-même remarqué depuis qu'il avait éclairé la pièce, il regarda nerveusement dans son autre poche mais son joujou n'était belle et bien plus là. QUI ! MOI ! AH NON ! Pour une fois que je n'ai rien fais. Père m'avait précisé qu'il voulait les sacrifices au meilleur de leur forme alors ce n'est pas moi qui allait voler sa montre alors qu'il lui manquait déjà un bras et que sa jambe n'était qu'un automail de remplacement. Mais alors, si ce n'est pas moi, qui ?_

**Pendant ce temps là, dans les sous-sols de Central City :**

Un petit garçon qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de 10 ans examinait une montre qui portait le sigle des alchimistes d'état. Il ouvrit le précieux objet et ricana doucement voyant ce qui était gravé à l'intérieur :

« N'oublie pas le 3 oct. 10, hin hin, alors fils d'Hohenheim, peur de ne pas tenir ta promesse à la con ? Quand je pense qu'Envy n'a rien vu lorsque j'ai pris cette montre. N'empêche, comment fait-il pour être attiré par un faiblard pareil ? Mon petit frère est tombé bien bas, je vais m'empresser d'aller lui remettre les idées en place, et pas plus tard que demain matin. »

Et c'est sur ces paroles sombres que le premier homonculus partit faire une victime ou deux dans ses précieuses galleries.

**A Resembool :**

**POV Edward :**

Cette imbécile n'avait toujours pas compris que je ne voulais pas qu'elle touche à ma montre d'alchimiste ? Bon sang ! Quand est-ce que cette mécanobsédée va-t-elle s'enfoncer ça dans le crâne ? Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Winry et ouvrit la porte (ou plutôt la défonça à moitié) pour entrer dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie pour la trouver… Ne pas la trouver en fait car la chambre était complètement vide si on enlève la demi-tonne de morceaux de ferraille, d'outils, de vis et autre bric-à-brac. Je descendis alors les escaliers pour rentrer dans la cuisine et trouver Alphonse qui me regarda, surpris de me voir debout à…à…à l'heure qu'il était.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas grand-frère ?

- Hein ? Comment ? Non, non tout va bien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Hum, oui, oui, dis, t'aurais pas l'heure ?

- Non désolé, mais pourquoi tu ne regarde pas sur ta montre ?

- Euh hum, comment dire, en fait je l'aurais comme qui dirait…égarée.

- QUOI ?

- Attends, t'affoles pas, j'ai toujours le mouchoir de Mustang et c'est peut-être Winry qui me l'a prise en cachette !

- Ouais c'est vrai. Bon je peux pas te donner l'heure, mais je sais qu'il est tard et que tu es crevé donc retourne dormir, on règlera ce problème demain matin.

- Ok, bonne nuit frangin. »

**Le lendemain matin :**

**POV Envy :**

_Edward dormait encore lorsque je me suis réveillé, d'ailleurs toute la maison en faisait autant, à vrai dire, cela m'arrangeait que cette bande d'humains fasse la grasse mat', enfin, c'était sans compter le plus jeune Elric qui ne pouvait dormir avec son corps de fer et qui avait passé la nuit dans la cuisine devant la porte d'entrée, je me faufilais alors discrètement dehors par la porte de derrière sous ma forme humaine pour être sûr de ne faire aucun bruit, à peine sortit, je fus saisi par des tentacules noirs que je connaissais bien, mais je fus assommé avant de pouvoir dire un seul mot, et les limbes de l'inconscience m'absorbèrent._

_Je me réveillais difficilement pour me retrouver face à Pride, mes membres transpercés par ses mortels tentacules qui m'épinglaient contre un arbre (1) :_

« - Merde, Pride ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je viens seulement te remettre les idées en place, tu sais, quand je te charriais avec le gamin fullmetal, c'était juste pour me foutre de ta gueule ! Je ne pensais pas tu ressentais vraiment quelque chose pour ce minable !

- Quoi ? Mais je ne ressens rien pour cet humain ? Je m'assure juste de le garder en bonne santé, comme Père me l'a demandé ! Retire tes saloperies ça fait mal !

- Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Et n'espère pas que je te laisse repartir aussi facilement, je suis venu pour te corriger et je compte bien le faire !

- Comment ç…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! »

_Je sentis une douleur fulgurante dans mon ventre, Pride y avait planté profondément l'une des ses lames d'ombre, alors que je me cambrais de douleur, il en planta une autre dans l'une de mes cuisse, puis une autre dans mon genou, encore une autre dans mon épaule, j'hurlais de douleur, des larmes menaçaient de couler sur mon visage, les lames continuaient de m'empaler jusqu'à ce que je sois en train de vaciller entre la vie et la mort, j'avais dut perdre la plupart de mes vies. Pride avait retiré les lames qui retenaient mes bras et mes jambes, de violentes convulsions secouaient mon corps alors que je me vidais de mon sang, il me regardait dédaigneusement, et sortit des pierres rouges (2) de l'une de ses poches et les posa près de moi mais assez loin pour m'obliger à tendre le bras difficilement. Après que j'eu englouti les précieuses pierres de vie et que mon corps se soit régénéré, mon frère m'obligea à me relever, me plaqua contre l'arbre en me tenant le cou, il commença à serrer ses doigts sur ma gorge et murmura dangereusement :_

« Aujourd'hui, je ne t'ai pas tué car tu es un élément précieux pour Père, mais je te préviens, encore un pas de travers et je te jure que personne n'entendra plus jamais parler de toi. À partir de maintenant, je te surveillerai sans relâche, je serai près à te tuer à chaque seconde, tu ne pourras plus fermer l'œil tellement tu auras peur de mourir. Retiens ça petit frère, et fais bien attention à ne pas approcher le gosse alchimiste de trop près. »

_Sur ces menaces, il me relâcha et s'enfonça dans les ombres de la forêt pour disparaître. Je tenais ma gorge douloureuse et quand je fus sûr que Pride n'était vraiment plus là (3), je m'assis contre le tronc, ramena mes genoux contre mon torse et après avoir posé mon front dessus, les larmes que j'avais retenues coulèrent sur mes joues, je ne pouvais plus les arrêter, je pleurais pour la première fois, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me laissais aller. Je me tenais la tête entre les mains lorsque soudain, j'entendis une branche craquer. Je levais mes yeux rougis vers la provenance du bruit pour me retrouver face à la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu voir dans mon état :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? »

* * *

><p><strong>NDA : (1<strong>_**) Je savais pas comment caser ça dans mon texte mais ils se trouvent dans une forêt à l'écart du village**_

_**(2) **_**Etant donné que je suis autant les animés que le manga, je ne me souviens plus dans lequel il y a des pierres rouges et que les homonculus perdent des vies et même si c'était dans l'un des animés, je voulais faire ressusciter nôtre Envy adoré**

**(3) J'avais dis dans le chap 1 qu'il sentait la présence de Pride**


End file.
